Drago et le secret des Malefoy
by Lilouyeta
Summary: Un assassin essaye de décimer la famille Malefoy et en parallèle, Drago se voit imposer une épouse assez spéciale
1. L'annonce

**L'ANNONCE**

Le soleil rayonnait si fort que la chaleur était étouffante. Drago était quand même dehors, dans le parc du manoir, sous un chêne qu'il croyait protecteur. Malgré l'ombre de ses branches, il supportait mal l'atmosphère. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à réagir. Ses pensées étaient trop lointaines. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Des membres de sa famille avaient été attaqués. Il y avait déjà eu 4 morts et ça depuis seulement 3 mois. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Au début, à la mort de sa grande tante, ils avaient pensé à un suicide. Il est vrai qu'elle était un peu déprimée mais de là à aller jusqu'au suicide, il y avait un pas. Et puis les autres morts dans les mêmes circonstances avaient confirmées que ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Tous ces meurtres étaient sans aucune ambiguïté dirigés contre sa famille. Quelqu'un avait un compte à régler avec la famille Malefoy mais aucun membre de l'illustre dynastie n'avait su dire lequel. Et à chaque fois c'était pareil : aucun signe précurseur, des victimes surprises au moment où elles s'y attendaient le moins et pas un seul indice permettant de deviner qui avait pu faire ça.

Un elfe de maison interrompit Drago, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait transplané juste devant lui et lui tendait un morceau de parchemin. Ses yeux fixaient le sol et Drago sentait la terreur transparaitre dans ses tremblements.

- Maître, un message pour vous.

- Bien, répondit Drago.

L'elfe s'inclina devant lui et disparut rapidement. Drago était toujours vexé du comportement des elfes. Ils agissaient comme s'il était disposé à les tuer à la moindre occasion. Il n'était pourtant pas comme son père ! Il refusait de s'abaisser à ôter la vie à une créature sans défense, surtout sans raison.

Il eut soudain un frisson en reconnaissant l'écriture de son père sur le pli. Était-il arrivé encore un malheur ? Sa mère allait elle bien ? Elle était la seule personne dont la mort aurait pu le rendre malheureux. Elle était probablement la seule qui se soucie vraiment de son bonheur. C'était la seule qui l'écoutait et le comprenait. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait avec sa mère une relation fusionnelle. Il sentait bien qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'aucune mère à ses enfants.

Il se hâta de se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il n'osait pas ouvrir. Mais il fut soulagé de constater que sa mère était là et qu'elle semblait aller bien. Pourtant, son regard paraissait troublé. Son père prit la parole :

- Drago, nous t'avons demandé de venir car, en ces temps troublés, il nous semble plus prudent d'agir avant de ne plus en être capables.

- ...

- Nous voulions t'annoncer le plus tôt possible que nous t'avons trouvé une compagne à ta hauteur.

- Je ne comprends pas bien père, répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

- Tu te doutes que des gens de notre rang ne peuvent pas se lier à n'importe qui. De plus, tu es en âge de te marier. Nous avons assez attendu et tu n'as semblé manifester aucun intérêt pour les jeunes filles de ton entourage. Nous t'avons donc cherché une épouse digne de toi et il se trouve qu'un ami de longue date de la famille nous a présenté quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'une sang pur évidemment et elle a suivi une scolarité à l'école de Durmstrang.

- Est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez que j'épouse cette fille ?

- Ce n'est pas un souhait, c'est un fait ! répliqua sèchement Lucius.

- Lucius, intervint Narcissa, peut être que Drago pourrait la rencontrer avant de ...

- Il fera comme tous ceux de cette famille : il la rencontrera pour les noces !

- Mais père ... commença Drago.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu n'es plus un enfant et tu savais depuis longtemps que ça se passerait comme ça.

Drago était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Je refuse ! d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ... hurla Lucius hors de lui.

- Lucius, intervint Narcissa, laissez moi parler avec mon fils. Je vous en prie.

- Si vous y tenez ... Je vous laisse mais essayez de faire entendre raison à VOTRE fils.

Lucius sortit du bureau. Narcissa s'approcha de son enfant chéri.

- Drago, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour annuler ce mariage mais ton père n'en démord pas.

- Je n'épouserais pas cette fille. Je ne la connais même pas. Comment pouvez vous acceptez une telle idée ?

- Je sais ce que c'est ...

- Comment ?? Vous ne vous êtes pas choisis père et vous ?

- Non, effectivement. Nos parents ont tout organisé sans nous demander quoi que ce soit. Mais progressivement, j'ai appris à connaître et à aimer ton père.

- Mais alors, c'est justement pour ça que vous devriez vous opposer à cette idiotie.

- Je m'y oppose mais ton père ne veut rien savoir et je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'influence sur lui. J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

- « NOUS » ? Dites plutôt que JE n'ai pas le choix !

- Je ne voulais pas vendre mon fils !

Un silence gênè pesa sur la pièce. Drago se calma et reprit :

- Si vous me dites de le faire, j'accepterais ...

- Il le faut mon chéri. Tu verras, elle ne sera peut être pas aussi terrible que tu le crois. Regarde ton père, j'avais très peur et finalement, il s'est avéré qu'il est un bon mari.

- Si vous le dites.

- Allez, va te détendre et ne pense plus à ça pour le moment.

Drago sortit assommé. Il s'y attendait bien sur mais le choc état quand même difficile à encaisser. Ses parents régissaient sa vie et il ne le supportait plus. Mais que pouvait il faire ? Il se rendit dans le parc du manoir et se rassit sous le chêne qu'il préférait. Il se sentait à l'abri des regards et pouvait tout à loisir se laisser aller à la colère. Encore une fois il allait devoir baisser la tête et obéir. Et s'il s'agissait d'une idiote ? Ses parents avaient réussi à s'entendre, enfin il croyait. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si ses parents s'aimaient. Mais soudain il réalisa qu'ils étaient totalement différents et il comprit ce que signifiait le mot « soumission ».

Mais pourquoi fallait il que son père pense qu'il était temps. Ce n'était pas parce que certains membres de la famille mouraient qu'il fallait croire que ses jours étaient comptés ! Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi la présence d'une épouse pourrait changer quoi que ce soit ? Il avait peut être l'âge mais aucunement l'envie de se marier. Être uni à une fille ? Quelle idée ! Qui plus est, une inconnue ! Si en plus, il s'agissait d'une idiote, superficielle à la manière de Pansy Parkinson, ce serait le coup de grâce.

Il décida de profiter des derniers jours de tranquillité qu'on lui accordait avant ce fichu mariage et de ne plus penser à sa soi-disant épouse. Mais parfois il avait l'espoir que ce projet tombe à l'eau.


	2. L'arrivée

**L'ARRIVEE**

Des mois étaient passés depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se marier. Drago avait observé les préparatifs d'un air indifférent comme s'il s'agissait du mariage de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait juste été obligé d'essayer de stupides tenues. S'il avait du choisir, il se serait habillé comme tous les jours, sans fioriture. Il avait horreur de tout ce faste qu'on affichait pour épater le monde des sorciers. Il se moquait de ce qu'allait penser les invités et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant d'être ravi.

Un soir, il était comme d'habitude sous son chêne, et il entendit arriver des visiteurs. Il se dit que ce devait être des invités qui venaient de loin et qui arrivaient plus tôt que les autres. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans 3 jours et il s'attendait à ce que le manoir commence à se remplir. Ça lui donnait une autre bonne raison de fuir. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût en entendant son père accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il comprit au son de sa voix mielleuse qu'il s'agissait de gens importants. Il n'attendit pas qu'on l'appelle et se leva pour aller se présenter. Il savait que de toute façon, il allait devoir les affronter alors autant le faire le plus vite possible pour en finir encore plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon du manoir, il comprit qui étaient ces gens. Sa future belle famille.

Un homme et une femme de haute stature, chaudement vêtus, encadraient une jeune fille. Il ne la vit que de dos mais savait déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop hautain. Elle était aussi blonde que lui et avait une prestance laissant imaginer qu'elle venait de la bourgeoisie. Son père qui l'aperçut afficha un grand sourire :

- Ah très bien, le voilà. Je vous présente mon fils Drago. Drago, voici M. et Mme. Strauss, les parents de Camille, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé.

- Bonjour, ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit le jeune homme poliment même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Drago, je te charge de conduire Camille jusqu'à sa chambre. Vous pourrez ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

- Bien père, répondit Drago faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent le manoir en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la chambre de Camille, celui ci lui dit :

- Voilà, c'est là. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre se trouve juste au dessus.

- Mais pour qui me prends tu ? répondit elle choquée.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, dit il en souriant. Je parlais de matériel.

- Oh ! Je suis ...

- C'est rien.

- Je vais aller dormir, la route a été longue et je suis épuisée.

- On se verra demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna et entendit la porte se fermer et verrouiller. Il se surpris à se dire qu'elle lui était moins antipathique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et moins moche aussi ...

Le lendemain, Drago se leva le cœur plus léger que la veille. Elle était peut être gentille. Elle allait peut être se révéler une épouse convenable ... Il se trouva stupide de penser à cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était pourtant impatient de la revoir. Il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était occupée à faire des essayages de robes et autres activités de dernière minute en vue du mariage. Il ne put que l'apercevoir en de rares occasions. Il lui avait esquissé un sourire et savait qu'elle l'avait vu mais ne le lui avait pas rendu. Il se demanda si elle le méprisait ou si c'était juste une impression.

Il ne put lui parler que la veille du grand jour. Il errait dans le parc et tomba sur elle. Elle était assise sous le chêne qu'il affectionnait. Elle lui parut mélancolique.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui bien sur. Moi je devais m'en aller de toute façon.

- Non, je ne te chasse pas. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut être discuter.

- De quoi ?

- De tout et de rien, juste pour apprendre à se connaître.

- Euh ... pourquoi pas ...

Ils restèrent silencieux ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder. Drago prit soudain la parole :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne suis pas très enthousiaste de me marier.

- C'est charmant. Je te remercie.

Drago se sentit stupide d'avoir dit ça. Quel manque de tact !

- Non, ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas choisi et je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être forcé.

- De mieux en mieux. Tu es vraiment d'une délicatesse rare.

- Non, tu ne me comprends pas ...

Elle se mit à rire.

- Mais si j'ai compris. Je te fais marcher.

- Ah ... , dit il soulagé. Je suis peut être un peu nerveux.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. D'une, comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas le choix et de deux, ce ne sera qu'une fête comme les autres.

- Mais tout le monde aura les yeux rivés sur nous.

- Tu n'auras qu'à pas y penser.

- Facile à dire. Si tu veux bien, on essayera de s'éloigner rapidement. Dès que les autres regarderont ailleurs.

Elle sourit.

- Si ça pouvait être aussi simple ... répondit elle pensive.

Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par un cri. La mère de Camille l'appelait.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille. On se verra demain.

- Sans problème. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.


	3. Les noces

**LES NOCES**

Le lendemain, Drago était vraiment nerveux. Il allait être marié à une inconnue. Il aurait voulu partir en courant, fuir même s'il devait passer sa vie caché. Il savait que c'était une folie mais il y pensait sérieusement lorsque son père vint le chercher.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, répondit il même si une voix au fond de lui hurlait NON.

- Alors on y va.

Drago prit place devant celui qui allait le faire jurer. Il ne le connaissait pas mais lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers l'assemblée il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait presque personne. Il reconnut des gens que ses parents fréquentaient mais des amis à lui, il n'en vit aucun. Il réalisa soudain que cette mascarade n'était absolument pas faite pour lui donner une épouse mais uniquement pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Malgré les morts, malgré la menace qui planait au dessus des Malefoy. Il comprit enfin que son père ne pensait pas du tout à son bonheur mais à sauver la face, à crier au monde que cette famille n'avait pas peur. Quel égoïsme !!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus dans ses songeries amères car une musique démarra et il vit s'avancer Camille au bras de son père. Il se dit au fond de lui qu'il aurait put tomber plus mal. Il la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe. Elle était élégante sans en faire trop, gracieuse, marchant avec fierté mais il avait un peu l'impression qu'elle s'approchait d'un échafaud. Du moins, c'est la sensation qui émanait d'elle. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et il lui sourit. Cette fois, elle lui rendit son sourire mais il sentait qu'elle émettait beaucoup de réserve.

Ils furent unis et la réception se déroula dans la liesse générale. Sauf pour Drago qui trouvait tout ça ridicule. Il savait désormais qu'il n'était pas question d'amour en cette journée mais plutôt d'honneur. Et il s'avouait qu'en ce moment là, l'honneur lui passait à des lieues au dessus de la tête. Il avait parfois pensé à se marier, sans envisager sérieusement une épouse en particulier. Mais il s'était figuré ça comme un jour où il se serait amusé, avec une fille qu'il aimerait et qu'il serait heureux. Bref, que ce serait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Mais alors là ! Le mot « déception » était beaucoup trop faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que la fille à ses côtés était désormais sa femme. Il détestait cette journée. Il fut cependant courtois avec les invités mais évitait de rentrer dans des discussions. Il était totalement absent de son propre mariage

La cérémonie prit fin au grand soulagement de Drago. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ses parents et beaux parents allaient les conduire, lui et Camille, jusqu'à leur chambre. Camille entra dans la chambre et Drago rendit les « Bonne nuit » et les clins d'œil des quatre adultes en se demandant s'il n'était pas tomber sur des échappés de Sainte Mangouste. Mais que croyaient-ils ? Que cette nuit allait être créé l'héritier des Malefoy ? Il n'était pas un animal ! Il refusait de toucher cette parfaite inconnue. En plus, il n'en avait aucune envie, même si en ce jour, elle était particulièrement jolie. Il eut une vision fugitive de sa mère. Camille lui avait fait pensé à sa mère à travers son allure, sa hauteur ... Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour clore une fois pour toute le chapitre procréation. Pour ce soir, en tout cas.

Il finit pas fermer la porte et chercha des yeux son « épouse ». Il la trouva assise au pied du lit. Elle était figée mais semblait furieuse.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-il inquiet.

- Rien, répondit cette dernière d'un ton sec mais en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Et bien en fait, rien ne va, explosa t-elle.

- Oh ... Explique moi.

- Je déteste ce pays, je déteste ce mariage et vous tous, hurla t-elle.

- Je suis navré, murmura t-il gêné.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix non plus. Mais je me sens tellement seule ici. Les gens ne sont pas comme chez moi, la nourriture non plus, je ne connais personne et voilà que je suis mariée avec toi alors que je ne te connais pas non plus. Et pour finir, on attend de moi que je sois une bonne épouse mais je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas envie.

- Calme toi, glissa t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira immédiatement. Je suis désolée pour toi que ce soit aussi difficile mais nous, on peut peut être devenir amis. Et puis sache qu'il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Il fut stoppé par un regard noir de Camille.

- Ne te méprend pas, je te trouve très bien mais je refuse de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait ...

- Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama t-il manifestant sa colère.

Camille le regarda et semblait vouloir le remercier.

- Je ne suis pas une brute, lui dit-il dans un sourire. Si tu veux, je suis même capable de dormir par terre.

- Oh non ! dit elle brusquement. Je préfère savoir que tu es à côté de moi.

- Comme tu voudras.

Ils se couchèrent en silence et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'au lendemain.


	4. Circonstances rapprochantes

**CIRCONSTANCES RAPPROCHANTES**

Lorsque Drago et Camille sortirent de leur chambre le lendemain, ils ne trouvèrent personne dans les couloirs. Intrigués, ils firent le tour du manoir. Drago savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait toujours du monde partout depuis quelques jours. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'envoler comme ça, d'un coup. Il savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose mais ne dit rien à Camille, jugeant inutile de l'effrayer avant d'en savoir plus.

Ils finirent par trouver les parents de Drago dans le bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci leur dit l'air désolé :

- Ah les enfants, je suis content que vous soyez là. Nous allions venir vous chercher.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Drago inquiet.

- Et bien, il est arrivé un malheur cette nuit. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça Camille ...

- Allez y, vous me faites peur, répondit Camille effrayée.

- Sache ma chérie, que désormais tu es comme notre fille, intervint Narcissa. Et nous sommes là pour toi.

Camille sembla ébranlée par cette remarque, un peu comme si elle avait été insultée. Elle avait été assez claire là dessus depuis le début : elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne !

- Mais enfin, dites nous, s'exclama Drago.

- Camille, commença Lucius, cette nuit tes parents ont été attaqués. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire qu'ils sont ... morts.

Camille resta prostrée. Elle ne manifesta aucune émotion mais ne semblait plus pouvoir parler.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Drago.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement, répondit Lucius. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été surpris dans leur sommeil et qu'on leur ait lancé le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra.

- Mais tu sais Camille, glissa Narcissa, je suis sure qu'ils n'ont pas souffert.

Camille ne bougea pas. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait lui prendre la main mais elle se recula et murmura :

- Je vais ... enfin j'ai besoin ...

- Oui bien sur. Prends ton temps, lui dit Narcissa. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Camille sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Drago s'adressa alors à ses parents :

- Ne me dites pas que ça recommence.

- J'en ai peur, répondit Lucius. Le scénario est le même et les corps étaient allongés au sol, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils étaient eux aussi entourés de plumes de phénix. Comme les autres.

- Mais pourquoi eux ? Ils ne sont dans notre famille que par alliance ! Je croyais que seuls les membres de sang étaient menacés.

Le silence se fit. Lucius paraissait stupéfait. Narcissa prit la parole :

- Lucius, vous croyiez vraiment que Drago était assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ? Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je ne lui ai rien dit !

- Je sais depuis longtemps que nous sommes en danger, mais enfin, comment est ce possible ? s'indigna Drago. Ici même, dans le manoir ! Je nous croyais protégés.

- Nous aussi ! répliqua son père. Nous ne comprenons pas comment quelqu'un a pu entrer. Ni comment il a pu passer inaperçu.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est quelqu'un qui était déjà dans le manoir.

- Non ! C'est impossible, s'écria Narcissa. De toute façon, il est inutile de spéculer avant d'en savoir plus.

Drago comprit qu'elle mettait ainsi un terme à la discussion. Il se retira et décida de partir en quête de Camille.

Il la trouva sous son chêne. Elle était assise et ne manifestait aucune émotion mais elle semblait ailleurs. Il s'assit à côté d'elle mais se demanda si elle avait remarqué sa présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par demander timidement :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, répondit elle d'un ton lointain.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non.

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis ...

- Non, ça ira, le coupa t-elle.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il se tut et resta à regarder l'horizon pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis, sans rien dire, Camille prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à lui mais elle ne tremblait pas. Drago comprit alors qu'elle ne craquerait pas. Il se demanda si toutes les filles de Durmstrang étaient éduquées comme Camille : ne pas montrer ses sentiments, conserver sa dignité. Il se dit que derrière ces airs de jeune fille, se cachait une femme forte. Si au décès de ses parents elle tenait debout, alors il savait qu'elle supporterait bien des choses. Il se mit à penser à sa propre réaction si ses parents venaient à mourir. S'il s'agissait de son père, il serait triste mais sans plus. Il le craignait plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches donc ... Mais si c'était sa mère, alors là il savait qu'il serait anéanti. Elle était tout pour lui. C'était plus que sa mère, c'était sa maman. Il pouvait être son petit garçon quand il n'allait pas bien. Et même s'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il aimait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le serre sur son cœur.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Camille se leva. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait partir. Seule. Il réalisa qu'il y avait désormais une autre femme dans sa vie et qu'elle serait peut être, un jour, plus importante que sa mère. Il se sentit un enfant, bien loin d'être un homme, de surcroit marié.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement eut lieu. La cérémonie fut brève et stoïque. Les parents de Camille furent enterrés dans le cimetière qui contenait le caveau de la famille Malefoy. Camille resta droite tout le long de la cérémonie. Drago eut beau l'observer, elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne manifesta aucun signe de tristesse. Elle le laissa la prendre par les épaules mais se dégagea peu après. Toute la famille Malefoy lui témoigna son soutien et Camille remercia poliment chaque personne mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée. Elle semblait n'avoir toujours besoin de rien ni de personne. Drago se demanda même si elle avait vraiment réalisé que ses parents étaient morts.

Ce soir là, Camille fut encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Pourtant, en allant se coucher, Drago la sentit différente. Cette sensation fut confirmée dès que les lumières s'éteignirent. Habituellement, ils dormaient chacun de leur côté et ne se touchaient pas du tout. Or, ce soir là, Drago sentit Camille se rapprocher de lui, se tourner face à lui et poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Cette âme qui peuplait son lit depuis plusieurs jours devenait enfin une vraie personne. Elle avait enfin un air amical voire avenant. Lorsqu'il la regarda, intrigué, elle lui sourit et se rapprocha encore. Il lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle vint se blottir. Il referma les bras sur une peau douce et parfumée. Il commençait à la connaître et savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler. Alors il se tut mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il suivit son envie du moment et l'embrassa. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle lui parut plus belle, plus douce enfin plus « sa femme ».Ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	5. Grivoiseries

**GRIVOISERIES**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 16 ans : une envie irrépressible de sourire, le sentiment que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et un pincement au cœur extrêmement agréable. Camille dormait encore à côté de lui et il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il se trouva stupide de s'amouracher d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas 1 mois plus tôt. Et puis, ce n'était pas le bout du monde : un baiser et le contact de son corps. Mais ça avait eu l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque sur lui. Il se sentait accroc. Puis il réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était sa femme. Ils étaient mariés et cela influençait surement l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Il repensa à la colère qui l'avait envahi en apprenant qu'il allait devoir se marier. Ce n'était pas le statut qui le gênait mais le fait d'être uni à une personne qui serait surement émotive, bavarde, ennuyeuse ... Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa femme pourrait être comme Camille. Il aimait son caractère, sa personnalité si mystérieuse. Il regrettait juste qu'elle soit si distante. Peut être qu'avec le temps elle apprendrait à lui faire confiance et s'ouvrirait un peu plus à lui.

Camille ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait gênée :

- Bonjour, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis ...

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Mais, comme si elle avait eu peur, elle s'écarta de lui. Il l'observa surpris mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle sembla se raviser et se jeta sur lui. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il s'agissait de la même fille. Elle se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement et il sentait ses mains caresser son dos. Il sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps et faisait lui aussi courir ses mains sur elle. Il ne sut jamais jusqu'où elle serait allée car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un serviteur venait mander Drago, son père ayant besoin de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago maudit son père. Il aurait voulu vivre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il avait envie de sa femme. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait envie aussi.

Cette journée fut la plus longue de la vie de Drago. Il n'eut à aucun moment la possibilité de se retrouver seul avec Camille. Il attendit le soir avec impatience et fut agréablement surpris le moment venu.

Camille était montée se coucher plus tôt que lui et lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, il comprit pourquoi. Elle avait mis des bougies partout, avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et l'attendait, allongée sur le lit, vêtue d'une nuisette volontairement aguichante. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de sa femme qui l'attira à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa et entreprit de le déshabiller. Elle n'avait pas l'air experte mais faisait de son mieux. Chaque partie du corps de Drago qui était découverte était immédiatement recouverte des baisers de Camille. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à être totalement nu puis lui demanda :

- Tu es sure ?

- Absolument certaine, répondit elle avec un sourire radieux.

Il la plaqua alors sur le lit et prit les choses en main. Il se sentit un autre. Comme possédé par l'envie de faire l'amour à sa femme. Il lui arracha sa nuisette et apprit à connaître son corps autant avec ses doigts qu'avec ses lèvres. La peau de Camille était si douce que ses mains glissaient seules le long du corps désormais nu de son épouse. Il avait connu d'autres filles mais il ne croyait pas avoir jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant. Il voulait que leur première fois soit mémorable aussi s'appliquait-il. Il était fier de la voir se crisper et de l'entendre gémir. Il lui fit alors l'amour comme jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable. Il donna libre cours à ses moindres envies et faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire sa partenaire. Plus elle criait, plus il était heureux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle semblait comblée. Il la garda serrée contre lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver si vite, mais il comprit qu'il était amoureux. Il ne savait absolument pas si c'était réciproque mais l'espérait vivement. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne le lui montrerait probablement jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dignes d'un voyage de noces. Drago ne quittait plus Camille, et dès qu'ils pouvaient s'esquiver, ils partaient se cacher pour « communier ». Au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient fait l'amour dans à peu près toutes les pièces du manoir. Il était loin désormais le temps de la timidité et de la pudeur. Désormais, ils s'amusaient ensemble. Elle s'était même révélée encore plus avide que lui.

Ce jour là, Camille était allée s'asseoir au pied du fameux chêne et Drago était arrivé en silence. Il lui avait fait peur et elle avait ri, ce qui était relativement rare. Il lui avait lancé un regard malicieux et elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Elle était alors partie se cacher derrière un bouquet d'arbres, bien décidée à le faire courir avant de pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Il avait quand même réussi à la rattraper et l'avait jetée au sol. Elle l'avait laissé la caresser et lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle s'offrait désormais à lui sans la moindre réserve. Drago se sentait de mieux en mieux avec elle et il sentait que plus les jours passaient et plus il l'aimait.

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, nus, Camille dans les bras de son mari. Drago était très heureux mais quelque chose le dérangeait :

- Camille, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

- Dis moi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

- Et bien, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais tu ne me parles jamais. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu aimes : ta couleur préférée, ton plat préféré, à quoi tu penses quand je te vois les yeux dans le vague, etc ... J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir de toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu sais qui je suis, d'où je viens et tu as connu mes parents.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Ce sont les détails de la vie quotidienne qui me manquent.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Parce que ... parce que je t'aime.

Elle parut tétanisée par une telle révélation mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle embrassa Drago et murmura un petit « moi aussi ». Mais Drago était certain d'avoir vu dans ses yeux un éclair de dégoût. Il n'arriva plus à apprécier les câlins qu'elle vint chercher dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

Il se décrispa un peu au fil des jours car il lui sembla que Camille essayait plus ou moins de se rapprocher. Elle faisait manifestement des efforts pour être moins distante, moins froide.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut vraiment besoin d'elle que ses craintes s'évanouirent.


	6. Drames successifs

**DRAMES SUCCESSIFS**

Le soir était tombé et Drago discutait avec sa mère dans le salon. Il aimait rester avec elle et lui exposer ce qui le tracassait. Ce soir là, il lui parlait de Camille. Il lui avait avoué qu'elle ne lui parlait pas et qu'elle se comportait étrangement.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps, lui avait dit Narcissa. Elle est peut être encore un peu timide.

Drago ne lui avait pas parlé du côté lubrique de son épouse. Il aurait été trop gêné d'en parler. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas question de timidité.

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Et vous, que pensez vous d'elle ?

- Elle me paraît très gentille. Quelque part, elle est un peu comme toi. Discrète sur ses sentiments, fidèle à ses idées et très digne. Effectivement, elle est un peu distante mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Drago reconnut tout de suite la voix de son père. Il courut en direction du cri et se retrouva dans le parc. Celui-ci était plongé dans le noir et il ne trouva son père que de longues minutes plus tard. Il était allongé au sol, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, de magnifiques plumes de phénix entourant son corps inerte. Drago n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était mort. Il eut alors l'impression de s'être « déconnecté » de la réalité, comme s'il regardait la scène en dehors de son corps et au ralenti. Il vit sa mère arriver à ses côtés, tomber à genoux et étreindre son mari mort, en pleurant. Drago ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque Camille arriva derrière lui et lui prit la main qu'il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et Drago sembla comprendre qu'elle lui disait de retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et suivit docilement Camille qui l'entraina dans le salon.

Drago ne se rappela pas comment s'était finie la soirée et fut donc étonnée de se réveiller dans son lit. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit pas Camille. Il commençait à se lever lorsqu'elle entra.

- Ah, c'est parfait ! Je venais te réveiller.

- Dis moi que c'était un cauchemar, l'implora t-il.

Elle s'approcha du lit où il était assis et le serra sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée mon ange, lui dit-elle doucement. Malheureusement, c'était bien réel.

Il essaya de se contenir mais finit par craquer. Il la serra contre lui et pleura. Elle resserra également son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Drago ne savait pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Il en voulait à son père pour tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à en faire la liste. Mais il n'en était pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Il avait mal au cœur de se sentir orphelin. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir profité de ces moments où ils étaient seuls. Lucius était probablement un personnage infect mais il n'en était pas moins son père. Et il ne le reverrait jamais. Il eut encore plus mal au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Camille.

- Je vais essayer ... Il faudra bien ...

- Je venais te chercher à la demande de ta mère. Elle est dans le salon et t'attend.

- Merci.

Il se leva mais Camille lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Drago fut stupéfait car c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait ces mots là.

- Moi aussi. Merci.

Drago s'habilla rapidement et rejoint sa mère :

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Drago, ce qui nous arrive est une tragédie et je voudrais te dire qu'en cette période troublée, notre famille doit rester unie

- Oui, mère.

- Je te dis ça afin que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi et j'espère que tu seras là pour moi.

- Bien sur, mère.

- Et je crois savoir que tu t'entends bien avec ton épouse. Ne la mets pas de côté, elle peut être un excellent soutien pour toi. Je me souviens qu'au décès de ma mère, la présence de ton père m'avait permis de tenir.

Elle se tut quelques instants, visiblement trop émue pour continuer.

- Je suis au regret de te dire que nous ne sommes plus à l'abri dans le manoir. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais maintenant c'est évident. J'ai prévu de nous installer dans quelques jours dans une autre résidence qui sera bien mieux protégée grâce aux sortilèges que nos amis m'aideront à lancer. D'ici là, je souhaiterais que tu ne quittes pas Camille.

- Oui, mère. Mais vous même, comment allez vous ?

- Je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais si tu vas bien alors je tiendrais. Maintenant, vas retrouver Camille et fais attention. Ne vous éloignez pas trop.

- Bien, mère.

Drago sortit du salon et chercha Camille. Il finit par la trouver dans le parc. De loin, il la voyait jouer avec un morceau de bois en chantonnant. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle laissa tomber son jouet et prit soudain un air peiné.

- Camille, commença t-il, nous devons rentrer. Il semblerait que nous nous exposions à un trop grand danger en restant ici.

- D'accord. Ça tombe bien, j'ai des choses à faire, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago allait la suivre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une tache colorée au sol. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il constata qu'il s'agissait de plumes de phénix. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de celui qui aurait pu les mettre là mais ne vit personne. Il fut pris de panique. Camille avait probablement frôlé la mort. Si les plumes étaient là, ça voulait dire que l'assassin de son père rodait encore et cherchait une nouvelle victime. Il se dit qu'il devrait la mettre en garde. Il devait la protéger, elle était en danger. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être seul avec elle pour lui exposer la situation.

La journée se passa de façon morose. Personne n'appréciait d'être cloitré par un si beau temps. Le soir venu, Drago se dit qu'il était temps de parler à sa femme :

- Camille, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

- Oui ?

Il eut des remords de penser au pire. Il se dit qu'il était inutile de l'alarmer mais qu'il allait veiller sur elle. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il improvisa alors en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Comment fais tu pour prendre aussi bien la mort de tes parents ?

- Je ne le prends pas « bien » ! Je fais avec.

- Mais enfin, tu n'as versé aucune larme et tu n'as même pas eu l'air triste.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressemble pas à une mauviette que ça fait de moi un monstre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire mais tu te comportes bizarrement. Par exemple, je t'ai vue tout à l'heure : tu chantais !

- Et alors ? Ce n'était pas mon père !

Drago fut ébranlé par cette réponse. Il finit par dire :

- Je ne sais pas ... tu aurais pu être touchée. Au moins en faisant preuve d'empathie vis à vis de moi.

- Tu es assez grand pour te relever seul ! cria t-elle. Et puis tu m'énerves, je vais prendre l'air.

- Non.

Drago se précipita à sa suite mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il courut à travers tout le manoir et le parc sans succès. Il commençait à être inquiet. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle avait échappé à la mort déjà une fois. Peut être que la deuxième serait la bonne. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre et surtout pas comme ça, pas après qu'ils se soient disputés. Il eut l'espoir qu'elle serait peut être retournée dans leur chambre mais n'y trouva personne. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et la vit dehors.

Il se précipita dans le parc et l'appela mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un éclair de lumière verte au loin.

- Nooooooonnnnnnn !! Camille !! hurla t-il.

Il courut vers l'endroit où il avait vu la lumière et trouva le corps de Camille allongé. Mais ses bras étaient le long de son corps et cette fois, il n'y avait aucune plume. Drago se dit qu'il y avait une chance et effectivement il vit qu'elle respirait. Il sentit un soulagement, comme si on lui avait ôté le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis environ 20 minutes. Il s'empressa de la porter à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut qu'à la lumière qu'il constata qu'elle avait le cou et l'avant bras brulés. Ils firent venir un magicomage de Sainte Mangouste qui lui prodigua les soins nécessaires.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures que Camille finit par ouvrir les yeux. Drago veillait à son chevet. Il lui sourit :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas très bien et j'ai mal au bras.

- Tu as été blessée mais le magicomage a dit que ça allait guérir. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Après qu'on se soient disputés, je suis venue me cacher dans la véranda parce que je savais que je n'y trouverais personne. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans le parc. Je suis partie pour l'avertir de ne pas rester dehors car c'était trop dangereux, comme tu me l'avais dit, et c'est alors que je l'ai vu. Un mangemort ! Il avait un capuchon donc je n'ai pas vu son visage mais sa manche a glissé et j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres.

- Et ? demanda Drago accroché à ses lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il m'avait vue depuis longtemps car on aurait dit qu'il m'attendait et quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, il a braqué sa baguette sur moi. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que tu m'as appelée et il a eu l'air surpris ce qui l'a surement fait dévié. Je ne l'ai pas entendu jeter son sort, il devait être informulé. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir partir en courant et puis plus rien.

- C'est un miracle que tu soies toujours en vie. Les mangemorts ratent rarement leur cible. Je vais en parler avec ma mère.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ...

- N'en parlons plus. L'important c'est que tu te rétablisses. Dors maintenant.


	7. Honteuse vérité

**HONTEUSE VERITE**

Le lendemain, ils déménagèrent tous dans une petite résidence, un peu à côté de Londres.

Drago avait parlé du mangemort à sa mère qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui comment un des leurs avait pu les trahir. Ni lequel pouvait autant leur en vouloir et surtout pourquoi.

Camille se remit assez bien de ses blessures mais, très vite, elle commença à s'ennuyer et en fit part à Drago :

- Je sais bien, lui répondit-il, mais c'est pour notre sécurité.

- Pfffffff ... Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose !

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute !

- Non, c'est bon, répliqua t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Drago avait bien vu son regard méprisant mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago allait se coucher lorsqu'il trouva sous sa porte un message :

« Viens le plus vite possible dans ma chambre ». C'était signé par Narcissa.

Drago prit peur en pensant à un nouveau malheur. Et si l'état de Camille s'était soudain dégradé ? Comment pourrait il vivre sans elle ? Il la trouvait un peu étrange mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Et puis elle avait de bons côtés aussi ... Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère mais à peine eut-il franchit la porte, qu'il se sentit tétanisé. Il avait reçu le sortilège de « Petrificus Totalus ». Il tomba au sol. Il chercha des yeux l'origine du sortilège mais ne vit que sa mère, suspendue au dessus de la cheminée. Heureusement, Drago vit très vite qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait seulement pas parler non plus mais ses yeux trahissaient la terreur.

Drago vit alors une pluie colorée s'abattre sur toute la pièce. Lorsque ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier tomba sur lui, il reconnut les plumes de phénix. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et vit enfin l'auteur de cette mise en scène. Camille. Elle jetait des plumes en l'air et criait :

- Vive les mariés !

Elle avait l'air d'une folle. Il se rendit à l'évidence : les attaques, les morts étaient l'œuvre de sa femme ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois il vit la joie dans ses yeux. Apparemment, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

- Alors, comment va mon cher et tendre ?

Elle éclata de rire, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa. Drago crut qu'elle l'avait tuée mais en fait elle lui avait juste rendu la parole.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Cela vous choquerait-il ? demanda t-elle sur un ton de défi. C'est vrai que vous êtes un modèle de gentillesse et que vous n'avez jamais fait de mal à quiconque ...

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais compris surtout en sachant qu'il existait, lui, s'exclama Camille en désignant Drago. C'est la culpabilité qui vous forcé à vous rapprocher autant de votre fils chéri ?

Narcissa resta bouche-bée.

- Si je vous dit que je ne m'appelle pas Camille Strauss, ça vous en bouche un coin, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle en riant. J'ai entendu parler de ce stupide mariage et vous vous doutez que je n'allais pas laisser passer une si belle occasion d'infiltrer votre famille. Il faut dire que je suis très douée pour jeter les sortilèges de confusion. Mais cette pauvre Camille a eu la malchance d'avoir été choisie et comme j'avais besoin de sa place, il a bien fallu s'en débarasser. Quand je pense que vous avez cru ma superbe prestation. Un mangemort ! Et pourquoi pas un hippogriffe pendant que vous y êtes !

- Mais alors qui es tu ? demanda Narcissa qui semblait pourtant déjà connaître la réponse.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous avez déjà compris mais au cas où, je m'appelle Mary Cocyte , répondit-elle fière de l'effet que produisit sa réponse.

Narcissa sembla foudroyée par cette révélation. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle eut du mal à articuler :

- C'est impossible ! Mary est morte !

- Ça c'est ce que vous croyiez, ma chère mère ayant jugé plus prudent de vous donner cette version.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre vous voudriez me retrouver. Elle savait que vous n'apporteriez que la désolation dans ma vie, et elle a pensé que je serais plus heureuse ainsi.

- Depuis quand sais-tu ?

- En fait, je savais qu'elle mentait depuis mon enfance. Mais je n'ai appris la vérité sur vous qu'il n'y a que quelques mois.

- Tous ces morts, c'était toi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez gâché ma vie ! Il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que vous payiez.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, dit timidement Narcissa.

- Vraiment !? rugit Mary. Et à quoi vous attendiez vous en m'abandonnant, MERE ?

Narcissa resta muette. Drago qui ne comprenait rien, reçu un coup au ventre. Il saisit enfin le sens de cette conversation. Si ce que Camille, ou Mary, ou quel que soit son nom, disait était vrai alors elle était ... Il n'osait pas s'avouer la vérité mais il fut forcé d'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était sa sœur. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il était marié, il avait fait l'amour et il était amoureux de sa sœur.

Mary vit dans le regard de Drago qu'il avait compris. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui rendit à lui aussi la parole.

- Alors mon chéri ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ...

- Vous voyez, mère, vous n'êtes pas la seule qui puisse faire du mal. La différence c'est que moi je ne me cache pas derrière de fausses excuses.

Narcissa avait les yeux baissés comme si elle avait honte.

- Mère, commença Drago, dites moi qu'elle ment ?

- J'ai peur que non ...

- Mais alors ? Expliquez vous !

- Drago, je te présente ta petite sœur, Mary Malefoy. Elle est née la nuit de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres et un oracle nous a prédit que notre enfant apporterait des morts dans notre famille. Ton père, soutenu par toute notre famille, n'a pas voulu que nous la gardions. J'ai eu beau les supplier, Lucius l'a quand même emmenée. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait faite adoptée mais la mère adoptive de Mary lui a dit, quelques temps après, qu'elle était morte. Elle a dit qu'un bébé enlevé dans ces conditions à sa mère ne pouvait pas survivre.

Narcissa se mit à pleurer.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez des remords ! rugit Mary.

- Bien sur que si !! J'aurais du chercher plus loin, être sure que tu étais morte. J'aurais du me battre avec Lucius, j'aurais du fuir avec vous deux.

- Foutaises !! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est moi qui ait été éloignée ? Il me semble que la prophétie parlait d'un de vos enfants. A aucun moment il n'était précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une fille en particulier !

- La tante de Lucius a dit que vu le jour de ta naissance ce ne pouvait être que toi.

- C'est facile de tout mettre sur le dos des autres. Dites plutôt que vous préfériez garder un fils. Vous me dégoutez !!

- Mary, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai porté ton deuil pendant longtemps.

Mary lui imposa à nouveau le silence d'un coup de baguette. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago qui ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans une telle situation mais tu comprendras que je n'ai pas eu le choix, lui dit Mary sur un ton d'excuse.

- Mais c'est écœurant ce que tu as fait avec moi ... Comment as tu pu tout en sachant que nous sommes frère et sœur ?!

- Ah ben c'est vrai que c'était assez spécial mais tu était mon mari dans ces circonstances là et j'avouerais que ce n'était pas mal. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que tu soies tombé amoureux de moi. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été désagréable.

- Mais toi ? Tu t'es moquée de moi depuis le début ...

Mary allait répondre mais elle resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un peu comme si elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Elle eut l'air troublé.

- Réponds moi ! hurla Drago, visiblement malheureux. Pour une fois, sois honnête avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas !! Tu m'énerves avec tes questions.

- Dis plutôt que tu es mal à l'aise parce que tu m'aimes aussi.

- Pfffff tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit Mary qui n'aurait pas pu être moins convaincante.

Mary secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée dérangeante.

- Bon alors maintenant, reprit elle, je suis face à un dilemme. Vous, Mère, vous allez vivre. Ne serait-ce que pour souffrir de tout le mal que vous avez provoqué. Mais la question est : que faire de Drago ?

- S'il te plait, épargne le, supplia Narcissa.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, lança Drago lui même surpris de provoquer ainsi son bourreau.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? répondit Mary avec un sourire narquois.

- Parce que tu as beau faire semblant, je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

- Alors là tu rêves mon ange.

- Moi je t'aime Mary.

Drago avait dit ça sous l'effet d'une impulsion. Il ne savait pas, jusque là, ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle après toutes ces révélations. Mais là, il comprit.

Mary resta bouche-bée en l'entendant l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher qu'elle avait profondément été touchée. Elle paraissait perdue et ressemblait à une petite fille dépassée par la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

- Tu sais très bien que tu aimes Camille et je ne suis PAS Camille.

- Je ne connais pas la vraie Camille, je te connais toi.

- Ah vraiment ?!

- Je sais que tu déteste exprimer tes sentiments et que tu attends qu'on te devine même si c'est rarement évident. Je sais que tu aimes écouter l'orage quand tu es dans ton lit et je crois même que tu aimes être dans mes bras à ce moment là. Je sais que tu aimes manger du chocolat après avoir fait l'amour et je sais même que tu disais la vérité quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Mary ouvrait de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle voyait qu'il la connaissait mais elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu le laisser en savoir autant à son sujet.

- Je sais aussi, reprit Drago, que tu t'en veux de m'avoir laissé entrer aussi loin dans ton cœur.

- Mais comment ? interrogea Mary.

- Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'amour et la confiance. Mary, écoute moi : JE T'AIME. Je suis triste que tu ai autant souffert et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta façon de te venger mais je suis capable de passer outre si tu veux encore de moi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Mary.

- Pars avec moi. Fuyons loin de tout ça.

- Tu es cinglé ou quoi ?

- Probablement, mais j'adore ça. Et je suis certain que toi aussi. Même si la morale nous dit que c'est mal, je ne veux pas céder aux pressions sociales. Je crois que le sens de la vie est de trouver l'amour. Moi je l'ai trouvé et je me battrais pour le garder. Même si cet amour est interdit.

Mary, submergée par l'émotion, le libéra de son sortilège et laissa tomber sa baguette. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mary, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, je devrais être en colère, triste et soutenir ma famille mais là je ne ressens rien d'autre que l'envie de te consoler et de t'emmener loin de tout ce qui te fait souffrir. En fait, je crois que c'est toi ma famille aujourd'hui. On ne choisit pas ses parents mais on peut choisir d'être heureux et mon bonheur est sans aucune ambiguïté avec toi alors : Mary, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- On est déjà mariés au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

- La première fois, on ne le voulait pas. Je veux juste savoir si tu veux aujourd'hui.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le serra contre elle et le laissa l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu ne devais pas faire ça. Là je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

- Alors laisse tout ça et viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Loin.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime, moi.

- Pense à moi et écoute ton cœur.

- C'est chaud et doux.

- Je crois que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago ramassa la baguette et libéra sa mère. Celle ci tomba au sol mais se releva précipitamment et s'adressa à eux :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Drago.

- Parce que ... mais enfin c'est évident : c'est une abomination !

- Et sacrifier un de ses enfants ? C'est mieux peut être ? lui jeta Drago au visage avec un regard plein de haine.

Narcissa parut devenir folle. Elle se jeta sur eux en essayant de les frapper. Elle attrapa sa propre baguette et la pointa sur Mary :

- Je n'ai pas pu te sauver mais je ne te laisserais pas emmener mon fils. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Drago fut plus rapide que l'éclair de lumière verte. Il se jeta sur Mary pour la pousser du rayon et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Mary fut la première à se redresser mais elle constata qu'elle était la seule. Drago ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui n'osant pas découvrir la triste vérité. Elle le retourna malgré tout, et vit que son regard était vide. Il avait reçu le sortilège de plein fouet et avait été foudroyé. Il gisait au sol, mort.

Elle aurait voulu hurler de douleur, pleurer ou au moins bouger. Elle sentait plus que jamais qu'il comptait pour elle. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune force. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers sa mère :

- Vous êtes contente ? Vous l'avez tué ! Vous qui l'aimiez tant !

- C'était un accident ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas tout provoqué, bien des gens seraient encore vivants.

Mary fut prise d'un élan de fureur. Elle saisit sa baguette qui était toujours dans la main de Drago.

- Ça aussi c'est un accident : AVADA KEDAVRA !

Narcissa n'essaya même pas d'esquiver l'onde. Elle mourut sur le coup.

Mary se retrouva seule. Elle se résolut à partir loin comme elle aurait du le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit alors le corps de celui qu'elle aimait et transplana jusque dans une prairie qu'elle affectionnait depuis son enfance. Elle voulait que Drago repose à l'abri de toute la haine qui entourait sa famille. Elle voulait aussi être la seule à savoir où était sa dernière demeure afin de le protéger. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle creusa une tombe et y déposa délicatement le corps de Drago.

- Mon amour, tu m'as montré ce qui peut être de plus beau chez un être humain. Je t'en remercie. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu en profiter pleinement plus longtemps. Tu es celui qui a donné un sens à ma vie et tu me manques déjà. On dit qu'il vaut mieux souffrir d'avoir aimé que n'avoir jamais aimé. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant sans toi ?

A peine eut-elle posé la question que la réponse devint évidente. Elle descendit dans la tombe et s'allongea aux côtés de son amour. Elle l'embrassa. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le tas de terre accumulé à côté de la tombe. La terre s'abattit alors sur eux deux.

Si quelqu'un était passé à côté du monticule, il aurait juste pu entendre un faible :

- Je t'aime, viens me chercher. AVADA KEDAVRA.

FIN


End file.
